Of John and Hobbits
by thislongstoryshort
Summary: Sherlock wakes in Middle Earth to find himself a dragon by the name of Smaug. Aware of his life both as Sherlock and Smaug, he wonders if John is also somewhere in Middle Earth, and hopes he will meet him again.
1. Prologue- Waking

When he opened his eye, he had absolutely no idea where he was. Well, he knew he was lying in a giant pile of gold, but he had no idea why. It took a moment, but he then remembered he was back in Middle Earth as Smaug the dragon and no longer Sherlock Holmes of London with his friend John Watson.

As a dragon, Smaug, was more aware of lives lived elsewhere. It was even possible for a dragon to live one of these lives as they took a long sleep, which was what Smaug had been doing. He didn't remember being a dragon in his other lives; he remembered them when he woke. He also had memories of being a Benedict Cumberbatch of a slightly different London, but with still the same friend only this time he went by the name Martian Freeman.

What few knew was that there were only a certain number of souls in existence, but there were an infinite number of worlds. In Middle Earth those born as dragons could remember other lives they had. And since Middle earth was one of the few worlds with magic in it, sometimes other creatures remembered too. At the least most had strangely vivid dreams.

Smaug nestled back into the gold and let his mind wander. He wouldn't go back to sleep; he had woken for a purpose. He wondered if John was in the world, and if he was how would he find him as Smaug? He couldn't really leave all this gold and go look for him, and as a dragon everyone would be trying to kill him. But he was quite certain John/Martian would be here; they had been close in two other lives, and souls tended to find each other.

Maybe that's why he was wakened by that blasted bird, Smaug mused. John would be here soon.

_**Here's a bit of a prologue to my new story, this will definitely be continued. Any reviews or suggestions anyone might have are always welcome! **_____


	2. Bilbo

Bilbo sat alone a little ways from the camp in the pre-dawn cold on the side of the Lonely Mountain. He had found the hidden door the day before, and opened it with the other dwarves, but now he was unsure of what to do next. He knew he would have to go down and face the dragon, Smaug, but he had no idea how it would go. Worry, in addition to having nightmares didn't help.

They weren't all nightmares, sometimes they were only dreams, pleasant dreams even. In his dreams he was always a man who went by the name of John. He had a friend, tall with dark hair, named Sherlock. Most often they were running around and Sherlock was getting them into trouble.

Bilbo had been having these dreams since his was just a hobbit child. His grandmother Took said these dreams were memories from another life, but the Took side of the family tended to be a little more out there. Still, there were moments like now that made him wonder, and many of the older hobbits tended to view vivid and recurring dreams as such.

Bofur came over to where Bilbo sat and placed a hand on his shoulder, startling Bilbo.

"You alright?" Bofur asked concerned.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just bad dreams, nothing to be worried about," Bilbo hastily answered.

"No, but dragon stench is said to give one uncomfortable dreams. You'd best try to sleep again, Bilbo. We can't have our burglar sneaking into the dragon's lair with his mind dulled from no sleep," Bofur tried to encourage him, failing miserably.

Bilbo returned to the rest of the sleeping company and laid back down on his bedroll. He closed his eyes, and before he knew it he was asleep and dreaming. It was almost as if the dreams were lurking behind his eyes, waiting for him to close them.

This time he was running though a building, looking for Sherlock. He made it to the top floor and finally found him, but Bilbo (John) was in the wrong building. He could see him through the windows, although Sherlock couldn't see him. There was another man with Sherlock, and Bilbo (John) knew that person was a danger. Sherlock was about to take some kind of pill, but he really shouldn't. Unable to get Sherlock's attention, Bilbo (John) did the next best thing. He took out his weapon and greatly injured the man trying to kill Sherlock. As John Bilbo felt nothing at his death.


	3. John

Bilbo snuck down the tunnel, trying to remember his dream of the brave man, John. John killed a man to save his friend, so surely Bilbo could simply crawl down a dark tunnel and see if a dragon was at the end of it.

Of course Smaug was there. He was sleeping though, so Bilbo relaxed slightly.

Bilbo stood staring at Smaug, for he was truly magnificent. For some reason, the thought of Sherlock popped into Bilbo's mind. Bilbo didn't understand this; Sherlock was only a character in his dreams.

Smaug stirred in his sleep. Bilbo panicked. He grabbed a large cup to take up to the dwarves and ran back up the passage way.

Smaug was having very unpleasant dreams. He dreamed John was sneaking into his lair, and running off with his cups. As a dragon, the thought of anything being stolen from him was very disturbing. He woke up to the smell of John, and to a missing cup.

Smaug was hurt. Why would John steal from him? But then he remembered; it was likely John didn't realize who Smaug was. It was likely John didn't realize he was John.

So Smaug lifted himself up and exited his bed of jewels to go search for John. He must have come in from that small opening he hadn't bothered to cover up. Smaug had a good idea where it came out on the mountain, so he deduced his John would be camped out somewhere up there.

When Smaug reached the exit of the tunnel, it was all closed up and there were only a few signs of someone camping there. He saw supplies that dwarves used, so that's who must have brought John to him.

But they were nowhere to be seen. They had to be shut in the mountain. Smaug tried to free them, clawing at the space where the door was to try to break the rock, and breathing fire on it to try to melt it. Neither worked. All the while he called out "John! John!" to try to get his friend to come out.

Nothing happened. Defeated, Smaug returned to his pile of gold to wait. Surely John would come back down eventually.

Bilbo sat in the dark with the dwarves. Had the dragon been calling out the name John? How could it be possible he knew Bilbo's dreams?

"Who's John?" Thorin asked Bilbo.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Bilbo replied. Thorin didn't quite believe him.

"But I will go back down this coming noon, and see what I can find out. Is that good enough for you?"

Thorin grunted. Everyone was now ticked off at Bilbo, since they were now stuck inside the mountain and dared not risk trying to open the door.

Bilbo lay down on his blanket, praying for no more dreams.


End file.
